


The Animan Experiments

by AnimeWolf38



Category: Original Work
Genre: Catia has a mental illness and it isn’t said but it’s pretty obvious, Experiments, Gen, I can’t tag, It’s mature for the self harm deal so you’re good if you can take that, Mental Illnesses, No sexual content I promise, Original work - Freeform, Science, Tags May Change, Themes of self harm, This is gonna get dark, also posted on Wattpad, animal-human hybrids, criminals, how rude, many people are gay, no cursing I promise, someone broke in their house, there may be attempted suicide, they don’t have parents the heck?, this has some triggering topics be warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-13 18:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13576404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeWolf38/pseuds/AnimeWolf38
Summary: Three sisters. Three experiments. They are triplets, they had a normal life, everything was fine. Until something happened. Now, they are taken captive into a science lab, where they tested using horrific experiments. Three different numbers. They are known as Experiment #8312, #3821, and #1283. After escaping the lab with the help of a scientist that took pity on them, they are separated in their escape and are trying to find each other, all the while being chased by the lab and trying to be normal girls.





	1. Prologue

To whoever reads this:

What are you doing here?

 

Ah! That must have seemed so rude! I’m sorry. I’ll introduce myself first. I’m Catia Sakura. Nice to meet you. I hope you enjoy this story.

 

I hope it gets out to your world before the scientists track you down too. They seem intent on hiding what they’re doing...

Share this. Please. They need to be exposed. I can’t take this anymore. I want this to be over. I hope you can get this out there before it’s too late and the scientists take over.

They call themselves Animan Scientists. It’s short for Animal-Human Scientists. They made me and my sisters the way we are.

I went to far into detail, you’re probably so lost!

Let’s rewind a bit so you can see what I mean. We’ll start from the beginning.

From, Catia Sakura


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I actually have been meaning to post this but then I was lazy and didn’t even bother...

"Hey, you awake?" I whisper, keeping my voice soft enough that if she's asleep she won't hear me but loud enough that she will hear me if she is in the land of the awake. I heard some shuffling. Taking that as a sign of Katie being awake I stepped in the room, careful not to trip on stuff like stuffed dogs that were laying all across the floor with no pattern that I could see, but she always insisted she found stuff easier like this. I think she just doesn't want to clean her room.

"I am now," I hear Katie answer me with an annoyed tone. I knew she was trying to act mad, but she was failing with the fact that she was rubbing her eyes and yawning. Her blonde, curly hair was falling in her face. I laugh, trying not to wake Kaylaa up from across the hall because she is terrifying when mad.

The weird thing is that Kaylaa, Katie, and I are triplets but we look nothing alike. Kaylaa has straight, orange hair, I have wavy, bright red hair, and then Katie has curly, blonde hair. Kaylaa was the oldest, I was the second oldest and Katie was the youngest.

"What do you want?" she asks.

"I was wondering if you've seen my earbuds anywhere," I reply. I saw a legitimately annoyed expression cross her face before she yawns again, killing the mood of it. After her yawn she replies.

"No I haven't. Kaylaa probably moved them again. Why do you need them anyway it's-" Katie looks over to the clock on her dresser before realizing that it was dead. She sighs and grabs her phone. "-two-thirty in the morning! You should be sleeping, we have to go to school tomorrow."

"I know, I know," I say. "But you know I can't sleep before I listen to some music." It's true. I can't fall asleep without listening to at least one song. And listening to the songs I do without earbuds is out of the question.

"Fine. Go downstairs and see if they are in the kitchen, if not then you're out of luck. Goodnight." Katie lays back down and pulls the covers back over her. I groan. She was always like this when she was tired. Never bothering to do anything.

I walk back out of the room and close the door behind me, wincing as the door sounds like it slammed shut. I really needed to pick up on the habit Katie has where she turns the handle before closing it.

I sneak my way downstairs, jumping over the step that squeaks like a mouse that has been stepped on. I stop at the foot of the stairs at stand perfectly still and listen for any noise upstairs that would signal someone being awake. I always had really good ears, my family always compared them to owl ears but I prefer bat ears instead.

I hear no noise from upstairs but I hear some moving around in the kitchen. That's odd. It's most likely not Kaylaa. If it was Katie then I wouldn't even be able to hear her because she makes no noise when she walks and she has memorized every creaking floorboard in this house. Not to mention she would have to pass me to get down the stairs.

I stand there's for a bit, debating on whether or not to go check it out or get Kaylaa. She was always good in these situations. It was probably nothing. I decide to check first, if it's serious then I'll get Kaylaa.

I carefully make my way to the kitchen, cringing anytime I made noise. In the kitchen I saw a man dressed in all black looking in every drawer. Okay, that's not good. So am I going to be smart or be violent? I could go get Kaylaa or I could go get my wooden sword from the closet. I decide on Kaylaa.

I rush upstairs as quietly as I can and open the door to Kaylaa's room without even knocking. Normally she would get mad about that but I can't care at this point. I run over to her bed and begin shaking her. After a few shakes she opens her eyes and sits up.

"What's wrong?" Observant as always. Kaylaa can always tell when something is wrong with me or Katie.

"Someone broke in," I whisper, it comes out as more of a hiss but it's better than talking normally.

"What?" She is more awake and already getting out of bed. "Did they see you?"

"I don't think so," I answer. Did they? Oh crap, I hope they didn't. I may have screwed us all over if that's the case. No. Not may, I did screw us over if they saw me.

I hear the sound of footsteps coming from the stairs. Kaylaa doesn't seem to notice them. It was the guy. He's coming upstairs! "He's coming!" I wonder if there was a way to get to Katie's room without getting caught. "We have to get to Katie's-mmhmmf!-"

Kaylaa covers my mouth and pulls us behind the bed. I squirm in her grip but she only tells me to stop and to look at the doorway. I stop and look, seeing a shadow covering the light coming from the doorway. Oh. That's why. I saw the figure begin to come in. Kaylaa puts a finger over her mouth and let's go of me, telling me to be quiet then quietly tells me to duck down as far as I can. I listen and Kaylaa ducks down beside me. I can still see the figure from the space under the bed. His figure is getting closer.

I start panicking. Scenes of murders I see in every show playing in my head. Am I about to die that way? At least if I do it will be a cool way to die. But I'm worrying about Kaylaa and Katie. And how I'll seem weak if I die to this guy. I almost want to get up and fight him. It must show on my face because Kaylaa puts an arm across my back to keep me from getting up.

The figure continues to look around for a bit before I see his shadow begin to move towards the door again. I let out a sigh of relief, realizing too late that it was a very bad idea. Kaylaa puts her hand over my mouth again to keep me from doing it again as the figure freezes.

The man turns around and begins walking towards the bed. I panic again. I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die! The guy inspects the bed before turning around and heading towards the doorway again. When I see his shadow leave the doorway I finally relax. Kaylaa removes her hand from my mouth and helps me up.

"We have to get to Katie's room and inform her of this," Kaylaa tells me, being as quiet as possible. I nod. I wanted to do that from the start. We sneak out of the room and look towards Katie's doorway. The guy was there. I cursed mentally and began running at him, not listening to Kaylaa trying to stop me.

"Get away from there!" I yell. The criminal turns around just in time to see me hurling towards him but can't do anything before I'm on top of him, clawing at him. The guy throws me off of him and reaches for his belt. Oh crap what is he getting? He pulls out the object.

A knife! I shouldn't be surprised. At least it's not a gun. The guy wields the knife in his hand, then begins walking towards me. I'm unable to walk backwards fast enough to get away from him. The guy lifts the knife and brings it down towards my chest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was posted earlier than I wanted because a friend was hounding me about it freaking rip

The figure brought the knife down towards my chest. Before it could reach me however, I felt a body crash into me, knocking me to the side. A stinging pain tears through my arm and I try not to let it show. ‘What the heck?’

The next thing I know I'm laying on the floor with Katie on top of me. She must have snuck out of her room and knocked me out of the way when the guy tried to stab me. It saved me from a fatal wound but I think he still got my arm, since I can only feel pain and I can't really move it.

I'm still really thankful. Katie isn't athletic but she's smart. She can whip up a plan in the blink of an eye and usually gets me out of bad situations. Her sneaking ability comes in handy too.

Katie pushes herself off of me and stands up and I follow after her. We head back towards Kaylaa. Three against one. Normally the three would win, but the one is armed and older. What do we do?

Kaylaa taps me on my good arm and whispers something in my ear. I grin and nod. I shoot off past the man, so fast he wasn't even able to react. I used to be in track and multiple other sports so I'm very athletic.

I run down the stairs and skid to a stop at the hall closet door. I open it and reach in, my one good arm fumbling blindly for its prize. I smack my hand into something and grab it. I pull out the wooden sword. I kick the door closed since my only functioning arm was full and rush back up the stairs.

Oh how I wish I had Katie's sneak ability.

The man turns around to see me with the sword and raises the knife towards me. I try desperately to come up with a plan. This was Katie's job to come up with the plans! Speaking of Katie, she's doing something with her hands. I put a questioning look on my face and she face palms and motions for me to slide the sword as inconspicuously as possible.

I slowly lower the sword to the ground, making it look like I was surrendering. The guy seems to understand as he lowers his knife a bit. He isn't looking at the floor so I take my chance and kick it over to Katie. She picks it up and creeps up behind the man and whacks him in the head with it as hard as possible.

I see the guy's eyes roll back in his head before he passes out. I was a little disturbed by that. Speaking of gross stuff, my arm doesn't hurt anymore. Normally when I get cut and it stops hurting it means I haven't washed so it's covered in bad bacteria, but when I looked at my arm, I realized it wasn't as bad as I thought at first. It still looked bad though.

Kaylaa grabs her phone, no doubt to call the police and when she's done, she grabs ahold of my good arm and drags me to the bathroom. The worst part of getting injured: cleaning the injury.

Katie stays by the guy to make sure he stays passed out, if he wakes up then he is in for a world of pain. When Katie is actually mad she is scarier than a serial killer. And that's saying something. 

As Kaylaa cleaned my arm I debated over if I wanted the guy to wake up and see him in pain or if it would be way too terrifying and I actually hoped he stayed unconscious because I didn't want to be cleaning up more blood than I already will be. I decide to go with the latter. I really didn't want to clean up blood. It's going to stain everywhere. And at the least Katie would give the guy a bloody nose, maybe a broken bone or two.

I hear sirens in the distance. There's the police. Hurry Kaylaa, clean my arm. If they see the cut they will want me to go to the hospital for being injured at the scene of a crime and all that crap or something.

()()()()()()()()

"Who knew answering to police would be so draining," Katie sighs, falling onto the couch and laying there on her stomach. She was dressed in her pajamas with a navy blue jacket over the top. Kaylaa made us both put a jacket on so we at least had something.

"It's the police what do you expect? I never liked any type of thing like that. I can't think of what they would be considered... Government? I don't know," I respond to her. Seriously though, what are police considered? Like, government wise.

"That guy is going to be in prison for a while," Kaylaa says. "So we don't have to worry. We need to sleep now. We still have school tomorrow."

"I don't think I'm gonna sleep after that," Katie says, shuddering. "I have enough trouble sleeping alone without worrying about people breaking in."

"Same here," I say. I really don't think I'm going to sleep tonight. Same as Katie, I hate being alone. I always feel like something's watching me when I'm alone. Something or someone.

"You guys can stay in my room tonight if you sleep on the floor," Kaylaa suggests. Heck yes. Like I'll turn that down.

"Yes!" Katie and I shout at the same time. Kaylaa laughs before responding.

"Okay then come on."

()()()()()()()()

"You were right, sir. Together they can even take down that guy."

"He was simply a test. A test to see if they weren't weak. They seem strong enough to be put through the next tests and the experiments."

"Should we start act two then?"

"No. One more test. Then we can start act two."

"Yes, sir."

"Call her in. Tell her that I need her help and she can't screw it up or she knows what will happen."

"Y-yes, sir!"

"Time to see how easy it is for these three to give in to their more animal sides."


End file.
